


Seeking Clarity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [292]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Gen, Guilt, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unerringly, he finds the exact spot where she fell to bleed out as a result of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 September 2016  
> Word Count: 337  
> Prompt: crystal  
> Summary: Unerringly, he finds the exact spot where she fell to bleed out as a result of his actions.   
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, first off, Abaddon was supposed to be a focus alongside Shay. I thought it might be her as narrator, but it doesn't feel that way. But I like that this is a bit more canon compliant, as opposed to my "Alliances" series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's taken to long walks in the woods adjoining the cemetery where his entire world was turned upside down. James Shay is many things, but first and foremost he is a man of action. That's not to say he's a slouch in the realms of intellect. He's quite smart, but he prefers concrete actions to resolve issues, finding solace in the physicality wherever he can.

Unerringly, he finds the exact spot where she fell to bleed out as a result of his actions. Thanks to the rains, the blood has washed away, but he still knows the spot. He can practically feel the pain and fear as if it's his own. The scene replays in his head as he kneels there, fingers twitching as if searching for the service weapon they'd held that night. Tears slip down his cheeks, but he does nothing to stop them. They are the only penance he seems to be capable of.

Patrick wants him to seek professional help, has made it a stipulation of their reconciliation. James doesn't want to deal with the hassle of finding someone that he can trust enough to talk to. And then there's the whole issue of needing to find someone who won't think he's lost his mind and have him locked up for even the seventy-two hour mandatory observation period. Because who in the hell is going to believe him that a woman he fatally shot is alive and well? Or that the Antichrist is walking freely on Earth? Either honest answer would get him locked up faster than he can blink.

But he loves his husband and his son. He despises being separated from them for any reason, and this one is the hardest of all. He's sure that Patrick thinks he's losing his mind. Who knows? Maybe he is. Maybe the stress of the job and everything else is finally catching up with him.

Maybe this is all just some fucked up nightmare and he'll wake up never having heard of Damien Thorn.


End file.
